


Aoi Hinata's Introduction Gacha Story! II

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm very sorry omg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: "It's time for lunch. Hinata promised his classmates to go together, but after class, he dissapears?!"[This is, of course, not an actual gacha wwAlso, this is my Entry for the first round of ESO, in TetoHina team! This formatting works best on desktop mode!]





	Aoi Hinata's Introduction Gacha Story! II

Location: Hallways

| "It's time for lunch.  
Hinata promised his classmates to go together,  
but after class, he dissapears?!"  
---|---  
Writer: ドルズナ (Druzna) | Requirements: (Our Secret) Hinata Aoi's Idol Road  
Season: Summer ( 夏) | Location: 1-A Classroom  
|    


Finally! Class is over~!  
  
| 

You're more cheerful than usual about it.  
Well, your stomach has been growling the whole class, so i can understand why.  
  
| 

  
We can finally have a break and get lunch~  
  
| 

  
That's right! we finally get to eat something! I'm starving, can't wait~  
  
| 

  
So.. Since Midori is still asleep, I'll carry him to the garden terrace.  
  
| 

  
Wait, let me help you.. hop!  
  
| 

You didn't need to do that... but thank you. Wait a second, where's Hinata?  
  
| 

Eh?! You're right, he was here just now! If he went ahead, he should have told us?!  
  
| 

  
Can you go search for him? We can't really go, while carrying Midori...  
  
| 

  
Yes, of course! I'll make sure he keeps his promise!  
  
| 

  
Promise?  
  
| 

  
He said he would eat with us! That's a promise!  
  
| 

Aren't you taking it too far..? Ah.. He's already gone..  
  
  
Location: Hallways  
| 

Hinata-kuuuun! Where are youuu? (thud) Ah! I'm so sorr-- Oh, Anzu! I'm looking for Hinata, have you seen him somewhere? ..The rooftop, you say? But why would he go there? ...He always goes? I didn't even know! Thank you so much, Anego! You've saved me yet again!  
  
  
Location: Rooftop  
| 

(Huff.. Huff..) (Hinata should be here, right...? I wonder why he didn't come with us.. Did he forgot? Also, he never told us how often he comes here! How come Anzu knew and we didn't? Wait.. How did he get on the roo--... Are those fox ears? And a tail?! No way, they're moving.. What is going on..?) Hinata-kuuuuun!  
  
| 

  
Oh, Tetsu-kun~! You've found me. What happened?  
  
| 

  
You promised to come eat lunch with us! Why didn't you come?! Also, what is up with that tail?!  
  
| 

  
E-eh?! (Can he see it..? I thought it wasn't that flashy..!) Ehh.... It's cosplay!  
  
| 

  
There's no way. Those are moving, you know! And it doesn't look like a robot either!  
  
| 

  
Uhh... Tetsu-kun, truth is... I was born like this. You don't hate me, right? Will you keep it a secret?  
  
| 

  
Why would I...? Of course not! I can keep it a secret, but only if you keep your promise! Come have lunch with us!  
  
| 

  
(This is why I love you so much, see...? I thought i wasn't needed, but still.. You came for me. You are always there for me.. I want to cry out of happines..) Alright!  
  
| 

  
Come on! Get down there and let's go! they're waiting fo–  
  
> _Of course it wouldn't go like this, right..?_  
>  _After all, I'm just a monster._  
>  _It's just like he said..._  
>  _I'm the children of a demon._  
>  _There's no way someone loves me. I'm so sorry.. For dreaming of happiness like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Look joce, i made angst :D


End file.
